


七年之痒 The Seven Year Itch

by morpheusfaye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpheusfaye/pseuds/morpheusfaye
Relationships: Francis Bonnefoy/Arthur Kirkland
Kudos: 1





	七年之痒 The Seven Year Itch

“所以呢，你们就这样……让我来评理？”

吉尔伯特觉得自己严重睡眠不足，难得遇到了一个阴沉的天气他本来打算好好的享受一下香甜的午睡，却被眼前这2个衣冠不整互相揪拖着领带进自己家门的狐朋狗友以“评理”为由将自己的美好睡眠毫不留情的抹杀。  
“那当然。”当事人x2异口同声地回答，他们面色严肃理所当然，却没有任何愧疚感。  
当你妹啦！  
他手中的铅笔啪的一声被毫不留情地折成了两半。  
不过说归说，上百年的交情让他还是保持着理智，冷静地应对、询问。  
“那么……先说说这个事情的起因？” 吉尔伯特搓揉着太阳穴强打精神。  
“我一大清早的就发现这个混球在和隔壁的阿尔弗雷德厮混在一起。”  
“喂！混球是说什么？！用厮混那么难听，只是聊天而已，谁厮混啊！你才是，前几天我还看见你和对门巷子那个死了老公的寡妇在一起！”  
“我是在安慰她！”  
“好一个安慰！手都放到人家胸部了，用你的胸部按摩让人节哀顺变的安慰？！你这人渣！”  
“你这是含血喷人！到底谁才是屡屡红杏出墙的？别以为我没有听过你和美利坚小子的那些破事！”  
“我才没有！我都不想和你数了，多少次了多少次了？啊？你有本事承认吗？想想你当年是怎么和我求婚的！你这个狼心狗肺薄情寡义的人渣中的贱人！你除了揪着阿尔不放还能怎么样，与其倒霉到天天看你干那些蠢事我还不如搬去北美住。”  
“哦？你终于承认了啊！所有的一夜风流加起来也不如一次彻底背叛刻骨铭心！”  
“不知反省！”  
“冥顽不灵！”  
“良心被狗吃了！”  
“是被你。”

乒！  
一声清脆的声响让室内归于寂静，已经互相揪住领带准备开打的二人本能地寻找声音的来源，却看见吉尔伯特手上的啤酒罐子被已经快到抓狂边缘的军人捏作一团，他表情抽搐却一字一顿地坚持保持涵养：“一个一个，慢·慢·来！”  
可怜的罐子尸体就这么被他直接拍按到桌子里，让负责打扫房间的路德维希费了九牛二虎之力才艰难的拿了出来。

***

“他是个人渣、贱人。今天还能叫人小甜甜，转身就可以和别的男人女人上床。”  
“我真不理解我的弟弟，在意那些事情干什么？不能有爱我们还能有什么？”

“他手段卑劣。”  
“他卑鄙无耻。”

“他胡搅蛮缠，我什么也没有做！究竟是谁一直在挑起争端？！”  
“谁他妈的挑起争端？没事干总喜欢抢我的东西的人是谁？！”

“他像只狗，自己没有能力，却跟随在别的国家脚步后面抢夺领土与资源！”  
“他只会讨好阿尔弗雷德，却忘记了是谁来提供了一切，有这么个啥事都不会干的家伙，我容易么我？”

“谁啥事也不干？就你那德行没有我你以为谁还会问你买东西？！”  
亚瑟气势汹汹地破门而入，愤怒的揪住正在一对一和吉尔伯特做坦白（其实是互相辱骂）的弗朗西斯的领口，“倒是你，反省一下你自己到底有多窝囊吧？赢了我几次？恩？”  
弗朗西斯反唇相讥：“为什么在我做坦白的时候你会突然破门而入？你到底有多喜欢偷听？”  
“偷听？那么又是谁在背后骂我？！”  
“哟，别以为我没听到！你他妈的才是贱人！没有你那几个阴险狡诈的上司我会比现在好上一百万倍！”   
“混……”亚瑟挥动手臂就打算给弗朗西斯一个正面直拳的时候却冷不防被普鲁士拎住了后领。  
“够了，你们有完没完！？”有着亚麻色头发和红色瞳孔的军人再也无法忍受自己的昂贵安详又和平的房子被这两个吵闹的不速之客当做互殴的拳击场，直接连踹带丢地将他们甩出大门外，“滚！到地狱里吵去！你们这两个土豆！”

被吉尔伯特丢出门外的二人面面相觑。  
“看你，结果连累我都被了赶出来。”弗朗西斯不无遗憾的弄了弄自己那头精心造型过的卷发，尽管它们其实早在之前的打斗里就被亚瑟扯得风中凌乱了。  
“这话该我说才对，”亚瑟在一旁愤怒的咆哮，“归根结底是你的错吧！”他抡起拳头朝弗朗西斯那（亚瑟看来）让人厌恶的风骚脸孔揍过去，“擅自歪曲事实现在来装可怜？！”  
“英国佬什么时候都变得只能依靠拳头说话了啊？”弗朗西斯接下亚瑟的右勾拳，嘴上还不忘挑衅。  
“对着你这样的人只有拳头才有用！”  
“所以无论过了多少年你都只配这么粗鄙！”  
“你这个娘娘腔的糟老头！”  
“你这个不开化的野蛮人！”  
随着二人的咆吼愈发激烈，二人之间的你来我往拳打脚踢也愈发激烈，待到他们终于在众路人的注目下气喘吁吁地扯住对方领带的时候，或许是察觉到在众目睽睽下和对方干架有损自己的尊严/名誉/脸面，他们终于暂时达成了一致的停战协议。  
“你道歉我就原谅你。”  
“哼，这话该我说。”弗朗西斯轻蔑的笑着，“做梦吧你。”  
亚瑟松开了弗朗西斯那斑纹花哨的潮流领带，他盯着弗朗西斯看了半天，终于还是决定将口水吐到阴沟里而不是弗朗西斯的脸上“呸，我再也不想看见你了。”  
“正巧，我也是。”弗朗西斯松开了手，他的脸满是嘲讽的笑，“永别了，我得为庆贺恢复单身去酒馆喝一杯。”  
“好走不送。”  
弗朗西斯听见亚瑟在他后面冷冷的说，于是他摆了摆手。

***

“可是说是这么说……”弗朗西斯盯着酒杯里的酒发呆。想点白兰地被告知没有，结果只能点伦敦干金酒这样的事情要有多悲惨？让酒鬼想去买醉却买不到和临要开始做爱却发现没有安全套悲惨一百倍，这个关系到男人的尊严。（？）  
[摊上那个家伙就尽没有好事！]  
弗朗西斯愤愤地灌下一口酒，他依稀回想起当年，英国对法国酒收重税，结果他去伦敦只能喝伦敦干金酒。  
[那个家伙……那个家伙……]  
他摸出了口袋里的钱，却发现自己只剩下钢蹦，清脆的声音欢快嘲笑着他的凄惨现状。  
[这，未免也太惨了吧……]

当然这对弗朗西斯来说并非难事，还不到半秒，弗朗西斯就开始盘算今晚去哪个相好家过夜，也就是这个时候，一个熟悉的声音从后面传来：  
“哟，这不是弗朗西斯吗？”  
弗朗西斯循声望去，他的损友正挂着他那老好人的招牌笑脸站在自己面前。  
“安东尼奥……？”

***

“啊哈哈，所以你就来这里了？”听弗朗西斯以怨妇一样的神情陈述完前因后果，安东尼奥发出了爽朗的笑声,“我刚刚才和吉尔伯特通完电话，他和我抱怨你们毁了他的睡眠还有一张桌子。”  
“那个桌子是他自己弄的，和我们没有半毛关系。”  
“是啊，他还说‘从今天起，我是不是必须每天都要对上帝说让他们快点分手？’”  
“成功的话重金酬谢。”弗朗西斯掏出口袋里那些让他恼火的英镑，排列着、盯视着他们背后那代表不列颠的狮子，“你说呢，这个世界怎会有如此让人火大的混蛋呢？上帝造出他就是个巨大的悲哀。”  
安东尼奥笑了笑，热烈地侮辱人并不是他的长项。  
但是这对弗朗西斯来说并不要紧，他沉重地扶着桌子哀叹自己的不幸：“我不明白，他怎么就这么喜欢紧紧咬着我不放……世界那么大，为什么非我不可？”  
他们你争我夺，他们拳打脚踢，他们的人民血流成河，“和平”这个字眼在他们彼此的世界里不存在。  
讥讽、嘲笑、战争、侵略、吞并……从路易七世到黑太子，从黑死病肆虐的时代到百年战争，唯一没有停止的就是战争。即使是在现在，他们的媒体与国民也在报纸媒体与互联网上持续着无意义的讽刺骂战与嘲笑，他们争端不断，他们永无祥和之日。  
“蠢毙了。“弗朗西斯第五千五百五十五次下定这样的结论。  
一旁的安东尼奥难得同意了他的意见：“谁让你们是兄弟。”  
是啊，是啊因为是兄弟，所以这样的行为或许也可以解读为竞争意识过强？  
一票否决。“屁，他只对我这样。”  
安东尼奥在旁边轻笑：“是不是因为你们离太近了？”  
“是啊，太近了一清二楚了，我连他身上哪里有胎记哪里有雀斑这种事情都记得清清楚楚，除了知道他有五条小熊秋裤外我还知道他逢星期三永远不穿内裤。”  
“但是……这样又如何呢？”  
“那么换一个人呢？”弗朗西斯讶异地看着微笑的安东尼奥，后者完全没有意识到他的发言究竟是多么让人震撼。  
[换个人？那么我的所作所为……  
贞德死去的记忆就仿佛昨日一般清晰，那个英勇的女子被诬蔑为女巫，送上了绞刑架，连骨灰都没留给他。

借着酒精，弗朗西斯趁机又想起了过去久远的历史，那些被他埋没的记忆只能在他发晕昏迷的时候清晰无比。

那个时候他们都身着盔甲，在死人堆里伤痕累累气喘吁吁也依然不忘嘴炮。  
“……弗朗西斯，她爱的不是你。”  
“住口，我知道你要说什么。”  
“她爱的是她的上帝，但查理七世只爱他的王冠，他对头上的赝品耿耿于怀。”  
弗朗西斯沉吟着，再度开口的声音，声音嘶哑得几似来自地狱：“……那你呢？”  
“……我想要你。”  
他砍上对方的面门，剑与剑发出了清脆的撞击：“你这是谋杀，我的弟弟。”夺走了我的巴黎夺走了我的奥尔良夺走了我的土地人民夺走了我的女神，如此卑劣无耻却只是这么简单的四个字。  
亚瑟在剑的后方笑着，瞳孔里倒映着弗朗西斯和剑的影子：“你对我无可奈何。”  
“你说得对。”如此操蛋混球的家伙他也不能将对方一剑穿心一刀两段，他有伤在身，只能恨恨地说。“但终有一天我会杀了你。”  
“我等着。”

你说这是什么病呢？翻手为云覆手为雨，却什么也没有得到。是他杀死了贞德，是他一面痛苦流泪，一面却又亲手将她交给了英国人。但面对这个冷淡的无耻混蛋，他却连下手的力气都没有。  
大概是愤恨于这样的自己，弗朗西斯后来终于也夺还了属于自己的尊严，却也是在多年后凭借着一股不甘心才打败了自己的弟弟——虽然在整体状况上他依然不占上风。

无论怎么回想，弗朗西斯与亚瑟没有可以称为愉快的回忆，这其中甚至包括了某次求婚。（当然，那次弗朗西斯也被亚瑟无情拒绝了）  
[与那个混蛋彻底断绝关系！]  
天晓得弗朗西斯这个念头动了多少次。不过这个很难，至少吧，如果这个地球不发生什么天变地异的大陆漂移岛屿沉没，他们永远还是这个偌大世界里最近的邻居，抬头不见低头见。  
兴许他们只是太了解对方，刻进骨髓里的感情早让他们亲密无间。  
其实如果可能，他还是很乐意与亚瑟就这么无止境的斗下去。或者说，他就是喜欢看那个尖酸刻薄的混蛋丢脸的样子。  
[所以，这个意义上，不是亚瑟就不行。]  
他扭过连去，朝安东尼奥苦笑：“本来想去你那里住的，不过今天我还是先回去探探情况。”  
安东尼奥回给他一个大大的微笑：“如果失败了可以过来我这，记得敲门就好。”哦，安东尼奥可真是个温柔贴心又仗义的好朋友。  
“别担心，我从不失手。”  
“那祝你马到功成。”安东尼奥

***

弗朗西斯的运气并不好，或者说他一直运气欠佳，今天也不例外。刚出店门没多久就下雨了，他又没带伞，只能随便找个靠的近的屋檐躲雨。  
Fuck，这么晚了，这种破烂小巷子可是连车也没有。弗朗西斯怨恨起伦敦的交通，这个国家的人都是怎么过活的？还真是个世界奇迹。  
没办法，他只能一屁股坐在了路边某个商店的屋檐下，打开了刚从安东尼奥那摸来的啤酒来抵御来自四面八方的寒风，虽然这大概毫无意义，但好歹图个心理安慰。  
还没喝几口，就有人朝他说话，声音听起来……有点像是亚瑟的？  
“不愧是法兰西，太有情调了，请我一杯如何？”  
弗朗西斯闻声抬头，看见金发的青年穿着他万年不变的黑大衣，撑着把伞站立在他的面前，却垮着个脸，那样子就好像前天晚上刚把自己的信用卡给刷爆了。  
好吧，看来今晚自己必须要找个地方歇息了。弗朗西斯默默把头转向了一边的墙壁，自言自语般的下定了结论：“幻觉。”  
黑衣青年那粗粗的眉毛立马挑了起来：“你连眼睛也不好使了啊。”  
“那当然，亚瑟那种不懂风情的家伙怎么可能……”弗朗西斯后半截话没法说出口——他的唇已经被亚瑟独自占据。  
弗朗西斯猜想亚瑟晚餐的应该是早晨剩下的三明治。   
伞被随意的扔在了 一边，亚瑟灵巧的舌头划过弗朗西斯的唇瓣，在他的齿间磨蹭，一待弗朗西斯露出空隙便肆意的长驱直入，在他的口腔里攻城略地。弗朗西斯自然也不甘落后，他们纠缠、交锋、退避、入侵……直待他们彼此都气喘吁吁 。  
“哦，这个幻觉还真他妈的不赖啊。”  
“你还真是不见棺材不落泪。”  
他们又纠缠在一起，动作比方才更加激烈。弗朗西斯的手钻入了亚瑟的大衣里，一颗颗解开他衬衫的纽扣。亚瑟艰难的抗拒着：“别在这里……”  
“我没法再忍耐了……亚瑟，你是这么的棒……”弗朗西斯俯下身，啃咬着亚瑟的脖颈，他的手掠过亚瑟的胸前，这引得亚瑟一阵战栗。   
可是这还不够，他还想要更多、更多……弗朗西斯这么想着，手开始向下巡弋。  
亚瑟是这么的迷人，所以无论过了多少年他终究也无法摆脱对方。这个人是自己的弟弟，他强悍凶恶还时常无理取闹，独占欲和征服欲都强得可怕。  
但他又何尝不是？  
他们总是这样。  
他们抗拒着对方，却又无比接近；他们欲望强大，所以永不满足；他们愤怒于对方的藐视与背叛，以至于恨不得将对方拥入自己的骨肉肌理。  
那个到底是什么？这个答案其实他们早已知道，却又早已遗忘。  
亚瑟的衣服已被褪下了，弗朗西斯可以清晰看见青年白皙肌肤上的红晕。  
“你永远是这么简单就兴奋，还是只对我这样？”  
“再说……就杀了你。”亚瑟依然坚持了他的尖酸刻薄一针见血，只可惜在这个情况下怎么也欠缺说服力，引得弗朗西斯发笑，“别这样，我的技术可是世界上数一数二的好。”  
“你这家伙擅长的也就这些东西了。”  
弗朗西斯笑意更浓：“我们非得在这个时候也这样么？”  
“是你先挑……啊！”亚瑟发出了一阵难耐的呻吟，弗朗西斯的手指探入了他的下身，紧紧包裹住他已经湿润的欲望，他的声音因极度兴奋而颤抖，“哦……亚瑟你别这样……我的意思是说……我们可以更好……”  
“你这……混蛋……”见鬼，他感觉到对方湿润的手指已经探入了自己的穴口！这个家伙就非得在这里搞完全套么！  
看出了亚瑟的心思，弗朗西斯将亚瑟摁在了墙上，扭住了他的双手，在耳边低语：“请加个‘甜蜜的’定语……不过亚瑟，你又何尝不是？我甜蜜的大不列颠……”  
“卑鄙无耻的法兰西……”亚瑟嘴上说着，却又将唇送了上来。  
“别担心，即使给人看见……你也只会更兴奋……”弗朗西斯亲吻着亚瑟，动了起来，雨点疯狂落在了他们身上，但他们毫不在意。  
谁先开始的已经不再重要，重要的是他们乐在其中。

***

“对A！”  
“对二！”

两天后，安东尼奥和吉尔伯特打牌正酣畅时，电话响了起来。  
吉尔伯特般不情愿地接起，却听见弗朗西斯重感冒的鼻音：“吉尔伯特你快帮我叫叫安东尼奥……阿、阿哧！！”  
吉尔伯特迅速拿开了听筒。  
安东尼奥接过电话，听筒里传来的却是亚瑟的声音：“看你这个家伙干的蠢事！害我也感冒了。喂，安东尼奥，你们给我评评理，我大半夜的往外面跑容易么我？却被这家伙说‘都是你不好，害我也感冒了！’我现在还捂着厚厚的被子呢混蛋！！”  
“本来就是你不对！”  
安东尼奥默默拿开电话。电话一端是弗朗西斯愤愤不平的吼叫：“安东尼奥你来评评理！”  
“评你妹！你们他妈的病死算了！！！！”吉尔伯特夺过电话愤怒的吼叫着挂断，看得出他情绪很差，即使回到座位也没有平复心情：“不合就离！何况他们根本连结婚证也没有！分了利人利己利大家，这么骚扰了几百年他们不厌烦我都厌烦了！！”  
“是啊……”安东尼奥叹了口气，本来他以为把亚瑟叫过来可以解决这个事情，现在看来他还是太天真了。  
“是呢，他还说那个是爱呢。”  
安东尼奥苦笑：“弗朗西斯会告诉你'这样的东西是爱’。”  
“是啊，爱，那还真是能置人于死地的激烈的爱。”  
银发的普鲁士叼着雪茄毫不留情的吐槽，将手中的两张joker甩到了桌面上。

Fin.


End file.
